1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to fishing bobbers and more particularly, pertains to a fishing bobber having floats that are adjustable in orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Float fishermen often utilize fishing bobbers that include a float having a connector to secure the bobber to the fishing line. A typical float includes a light-weight and buoyant sphere which can be blown about or otherwise affected by the wind. When a person is fishing during changing weather conditions, the bobber may need to be replaced frequently with alternative sized floats. Frequent retrieval of the fishing line to replace the float on the fishing line is time consuming and reduces the actual fishing time. If a large float is utilized during windy conditions, the float can be quickly moved downwind from a favored fishing spot. If a small float is utilized due to windy conditions, subtle movement of the float may not be noticed upon contact of a fish with a hook connected to the float through the line. A disadvantage of prior floats relates to breakage of the float external hook connectors and loss of contact of the float with the fishing line during casting.
There is a need for a fishing bobber having adjustable floats in a selected orientation, and that can be repositioned quickly to a second orientation depending on changing weather and/or water conditions. Moreover, a need exists for a fishing bobber that is minimally affected by windy conditions or waves while being sensitive to a fish nibbling on the baited hook attached to the fishing line leading to the bobber.